


Look Out For You

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Set at the end of series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Sam finds out Dean sells his soul for him.Basically some dialogue that I might want to have seen in the scene where Sam gets upset about Dean making a deal.





	Look Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this could be absolute tosh but I just finished watching series 2 and I had some feelings. Also, I am crap at coming up with titles for things. I also suck at endings. But apparently that doesn't stop me from trying to write.

"How could you do that?" 

"Because I couldn't live with you dead, couldn't do it." Dean said simply.

"So you sell your soul, just like that?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I remember you saying once that what's dead should stay dead."

"So, I should have let you rot? Is that it? "

"Yes! If this is the alternative! Did you even think about me?"

Dean looked at him incredulously. "I sold my soul for you! I sat in that room with your body for days!"

Sam shook his head, his hair falling forward. "You don't get how selfish this is?"

"Selfish?!"

"Yeah, selfish. Because now what am I going to do?"

Dean's angry expression mellowed. "What?"

"Did you consider that now I have live without you? Or didn't you factor that in? Am I just supposed to be grateful? What about me, Dean? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Sam... I-"

"You didn't think. You're content to die instead of me? Well, fuck you. I would rather stay dead."

"Sammy..."

"I'm serious. Because  _this?_ This is so much worst."

Dean dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry." Sam scoffed. Dean's eyes hardened as he looked back up. "I'm sorry! But to tell you the truth? I'm tired. This life... It's..." Dean couldn't finish. "I never wanted this life for you. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let you die in it. And I don't know... I feel like this way there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

Sam wasn't looking at him, head bowed and lips pressed hard together. "I hate you."

Dean's face fell. "Sammy, don't say that."  

"I hate you for making me hate you right now. How dare you use me as an excuse to get out of this. I get you felt guilty but now that guilts on me. I'm the reason my brother is going to hell. You think I don't want a nice life for you too?" Sam's voice was harsh but unstable, his eyes were wet and he had trouble keeping his face from crumpling with all the emotion that was building inside. "How dare you assume that I could or would even want to carry on without you. Do you think I care that little? Or just not as much as you? You're my brother." He dipped his head to get Dean to meet his eyes where he had lowered them. "There is  _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you.

So, are you going to tell me that you're okay to just leave me here. With no one. Why you go to hell? Because I'm not." 

"I just wanted to protect you. I couldn't bear the thought of letting you down. You're right, I didn't think about how this would affect you... I can't say I'd do it differently though. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

"You don't think I don't feel the same? That I don't feel responsible for you too? You sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I would do the same for you?"

Dean looked at him earnestly. "I know you would."

Sam nodded once stiffly, looking somewhere in the distance. "I don't care what it takes. I am going to get you out of this."

Dean's eyes shone, a warm smile forming although tremulous. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam met his eyes again, determination set his features. "Don't thank me yet."

Dean shrugged, smile turning lopsided. They held each others gaze for several moments. The gravity of their situation was not lost on either one of them and they were far from having dealt with what Dean's decision would mean for them in the future. No doubt Sam would still harbour bitterness about the methods which his brother had gone through to save him and no doubt that would cause friction between the two, born of the fierce protection and bond the two shared and the devastating fear of losing the other. In this moment though there was still hope, Sam would make sure of that and Dean himself couldn't help but let that hope infiltrate that deep seated resignation to his chosen fate. He had never questioned whether Sam would have his back or not, he trusted Sam above all others but to hear it strengthened that unwavering confidence.

They both climbed into their respective sides of the Impala. Their weary bodies sinking into the familiar, worn in leather. Dean sat a moment, one hand on the wheel. Sam sat in silence beside him, neither had much more to say right now. Dean reached for the keys in the ingnition, turned them and felt the Impala's engine growl to life. He switched the radio on, a cassette already inserted. Slash's 'Starlight' began to play, a guitar intro filtered out and filled the car. Dean looked to Sam who was turned towards the window, moonlight pouring in, casting him in a pale glow.

"You good to go?" 

Sam exhaled, turning away from the window to face Dean. "Yeah. Let's get out of here." He offered a small smile as he met Dean's look.

Moment passed, Dean faced forward again and they drove off, both for the time being drew comfort in the physical presence of the other. Their hardships were far from over but then and there, as they sat together in the safety of the 67' Chevy Impala, that might have been the closest thing they could call a home, tomorrow was simply that, tomorrow.

It could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write for these characters so if it is genuinely crap, which it more than likely is, be gentle😅


End file.
